High School Drama Is All The Same
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: Full Summary Is Inside: Naruto, a poor gender-confused boy. Gaara, the hottie rich red head. Gaara decides to claim Naruto. Naruto, not to sure about being claimed even though he's in love with the red head. Will he submit to the red head hottie? R&R
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow writers and reviewers. I am coming back with some more yaoi. Seeing how I've been getting into Naruto once again, I have decided to write a yaoi fanfic of Naruto. :)

Neko: Duely note that we like Gaara being the seme and Naruto as the uke. Gaara just seems more...dominate. And Naruto, because he loves doing those sexy jutsu's of his and acts more like a women at times, is more girly like and submissive.

Yes yes. So anyone, this story is a high school fic. Basically, Naruto is a poor gender-confused boy who is always picked on and bullied upon. Gaara, the richest and hottest guy in the school, decides to claim him as his own. Naruto at first resists because he does not like being submissive and controlled by the red head, but soon finds that maybe being claimed by him isn't so bad after all.

Neko: Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy and review. And please look us up on facebook if you have any. The link is on our profile.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter<span> 1**_

Normal. Normal was never my thing. I was never normal to begin with. I had lost my parents when I was just a baby so I never knew them. I was taken in by my god-mother. Even though she had a gambling and drinking problem, she never once abused me. Sure, she hit me from time to time but that's because I had done something stupid. We got along great and she would always hug me whenever I was down or sad. She is always here for me.

_"I may not always be around because of my business but you can trust me. I shall always be here for you." _

She had always said that to me and she is true to her word. Believe it or not, but we're actually not that poor. We actually get by with enough money for food. Most people picked on me for being poor but not all the time. I was always picked on because I am gender-confused. I believed myself to be a women in a man's body and in-so, I dressed like a female. I wore a black skirt that went to my thighs and a black shirt with neon orange splashed upon it. I also wore small high-heels. My body was small and female like almost. I had a dick like any other male and my chest was flat as a board but it was shaped as a female. My hands were small and dainty like, skinny arms with just enough muscle to fight, firm legs from always running away from bullies. My face was shaped like a female with large doe like shappire blue eyes. I had a small nose and semi-plump lips. I also had three whisker like marks upon my face. On each side of my cheek. My hair was golden and down to my waist but I normally wore it up into pigtails. My bangs fell over my eyes a little. I also happen to go by Naruto Uzamaki. People often call me Naru instead. My god-mother accepted me the way I am with love and respect. She didn't treat me any different then the day I had first told her how I felt about myself. She just smiled and ruffled my hair before continuing making dinner. I blew my bangs out of my eyes, looking over the students as I sat under my favorite cherry blossom tree.

"Naru-chan!" A voice called.

I looked over to my left to see my best friend Sakura Haruno running up to me. She was smiling widely, which was pleasant. She was also one of the people who accepted me just the way I am and didn't treat me any different.

"Hey Sakura. What's up?" I asked.

My voice was slightly deep but still had a female touch to it. She finally reached me and plopped down next to me, "Hinata and Neji are on their way surprisingly."

Hinata was a shy girl and was born mute but she had accepted my change. She was a little disappointed when she learned of my true sexuality, but she just smiled and gave me a hug. Neji is her cousin and his thoughts had never changed about me. He still thought I was the same Naruto and always will be the same Naruto. Believe it or not but Neji is in love with his own cousin, Hinata. She didn't know it yet but he was planning on telling her soon.

"Hello Naru." A strong male voice said.

I tilted my head up to see Neji and Hinata. She waved slightly at me, greeting me silently. I beamed at them, "Hey you guys!"

They sat down next to me. Before we could even speak, loud squeals and screams were heard, causing all of us to wince. We looked over to see the most popular and the most richest guys in the school. Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara Sabaku. I nearly drooled over the red head but kept it in check. Teal eyes glanced over in our direction or more like mine. I felt a blush burst onto my cheeks as our eyes locked. He has a ghost of a smirk then it disappeared quickly, resuming his walking as he looked away.

"OOoooooohhhhhhh! You're crush looked at you~!" Sakura sang, grinning at me.

"Shut up!" I said, blushing even worse.

She giggled, hugging me, "Aw~ Don't be mad Naru-chan."

I rolled my eyes before giggling. Gaara Sabaku, the red head. Blood red hair, teal eyes with black rings around it, pale skin, kanji ai on the left side of his forehead, and one of the most dangerous males there was in school. And sadly...I was completely in love with him. He was gothic and seemed like a vampire almost. I have small canine like fangs but his seems sharp and dangerous. I once heard that he used them to tear the flesh off of a student. I shuttered at the thought.

"Hey loser." Neji's voice cut in.

I blinked, snapping me out of my thoughts, "What creepy eyes?"

He twitched a little and said, "Bell rang."

"Okay okay. And you had to call me loser just for that?" I asked.

He just smirked, grabbing Hinata's hand and began walking to class. Sakura and I looped arms with each other before walking off towards our class. I tend to wonder why the red head always smirked/looked at me. I once ran into him in the hallway when it was deserted.

~Flash Back~

_"Oof! Hey! Watch where you're going!" I shouted_, _not even looking at up at who I had ran into._

_Suddenly, a pale hand shot into my vision and grabbed the front of my shirt, slamming me into the lockers. I groaned in slight pain and opened my eyes, my own shappire blue eyes locking with teal-no, icy light teal-blue eyes. I could see anger swimming through them but also something else. I knew who it was. It was Gaara Sabaku, the hottie red head that I was bonkers over. His eyes stared into mine and suddenly he came close, his body roughly pushing against mine. I could feel every muscle that was on him and I could also feel something else. A blush over took my cheeks as I stared wide-eyed at the red head. And he felt very...big. I flushed even darker when he smirked. He knew that I could feel him and that I was picturing him as well. I felt his lips brush against my ear and I struggled to keep my breathing in check._

_"Next time your adorable face won't save you from me, Naruto." his hot deep husky voice rumbled, breathing slightly against my ear._

_And just like that, he had let go of me and was walking down the hallway as if nothing happened. I stared after him until he was gone. I moved when I heard the bell rang and I shot towards my next class._

__~End Flash Back~

I stifled a groan as that flashback got to me then sighed lightly. Ever since then, he never once said or did anything to me. Even when I ran into a couple of times. He just walked away like nothing happened but that's when people were around.

"Naru-chan. You're spacing again." Sakura said, giggling.

I gave her a sheepish grin, "Am I? Sorry Saku-chan."

She giggled once again as we took our seats. Gaara sat in front of me with Sasuke right next to him. I looked away from the raven haired male to the wall. I still can't believe he would even try to sit near me after everything had happened. Sakura was glaring at the back of his head, not liking the fact he was so near. She had bristled slightly as the raven hair male turned slightly, looking over his shoulder. I refused to look at him. Never again shall I play victim to him. Never again shall he try to hurt me. Never again shall he ever make me feel weak. Never. Again.


	2. Chapter 2

Nyah nyah! I like to thank Mantinas, Pinkyni21, and GaarasKitsune for reviewing. ^-^ It pleases me so.

Neko: As you can see, we are updating. Here's the link to the site: facebook .com/pages/Me-and-Gaara-4ever/272890949419793

Yes yes. Please, if you do have a facebook, go and like this page. It's where I shall be shooting out ideas or talking to people who have any questions. ^-^

Neko: Anyway, here's chapter 2. Enjoy and review. And ps: Gaara refers Naruto as a female then everyone else, who still views him like a guy.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter<span> 2**_

Naruto blinked sleepily as the bell rang, signalling that class was over. He let out a yawn and stretched. Sakura giggled at her friend, looping her arm through, "Let's go Naru-chan!"

He just gave her a sleepy smile, nodding as he followed her. Sea-foam teal eyes followed the pair out of the room. A very light smirk was placed on a pale face.

"Don't even think about it." A voice hissed.

The eyes looked over to the owner of the voice. It belonged to the Uchiha. Gaara raised an hairless eyebrow, eyes narrowed.

"Don't you dare go after Naruto." Sasuke said, glaring.

The red head just smirked smugly, "And what, pray-tell, makes you think that it's _your_decision anyway?"

"He was mine first." The raven haired male hissed angrily.

The red head just scoffed and said, "He was never yours to begin with."

Then he walked away from the angry male, not wanting to deal with the obsessive male. The teal eyes scanned the hallways, looking for any sight of the blonde. Seeing how he couldn't find any, he decided to go up to the roof. He suddenly heard cries of pain and angry shouts. He inwardly sighed, wondering who was getting beat up now. As he drew near, he caught of glimpse of sun-woven golden blonde hair and sun-kissed tan skin. Moving faster, he managed to see the blonde that he was looking for a the angry Uchiha male. The blonde was trying to get away from the raven haired male, terror running through shappire eyes. Gaara felt anger course through his veins and he walked up swiftly and silently. Before the other male could throw a punch, the red head grabbed the back of the Uchiha's collar and threw him towards the door, slamming him into the wall. The angry red head had pinned the Uchiha male by the throat and he growled lowed, "Never. Never touch her again."

With a final growl, he shoved the Uchiha through the door, causing the male to go tumbling down the stairs. The red head slammed the door, huffing slightly.

"U-Um..." A shy voice stuttered out.

The red head turned, looking at the blonde. A steady blush had dusted over the tan cheeks, which caused images to flow into Gaara's mind of something completely different. He wanted to make the blonde blush for a completely different reason. Gaara's eyes roamed over the body, his eyes settling on the swelling of the tan cheek. Anger flared through the red head once again but shoved that anger down. He was alone with the blonde. His legs carried him over to the blonde, only to shove him against the wall, pinning the smaller body to the wall. Naruto was staring up at the senior with shock and flushing even deeper. The red head had saved him from Sasuke, who had hurt him over and over again. Who had asked-no, demanded the blonde to be his again. When Naruto refused, Sasuke only got angry and threw a punch, ended up with a sore swollen cheek. The red head's eyes lingered on the swollen cheek before moving downwards, his lips brushing against the blonde's ear. Naruto's heart felt like it was going to burst as he struggled to keep his breathing in check. He could feel the red head's lips curve into a smirk and then he nipped the ear, causing the smaller male's breath to hitch, a shiver running down his spine.

"What did I say?" He asked, his voice becoming huskier.

The blonde almost let out a small moan but kept it in and choked out, "T-That...That I won't be so lucky next time?"

Gaara smirked even more, moving his lips to the tan skin. His tongue rolled out and licked the neck, tasting it. The red head almost groan. It tasted so delicious and the blonde smelled heavenly. He felt the blonde shiver again as his breath hit his neck.

"That is correct, _Na-ru-to_." The red head said before sinking his sharp fang-like canine teeth into the neck.

Naruto gasped loudly, his back arching at the suddenly pleasure that shot through his body. He normally wasn't up for bites like this but the way that his senior did, it felt so pleasurable. Gaara nearly moaned at the taste of the blonde's blood. It tasted like the blonde. Rich, honey, and warm. The red head pulled back from the blonde, licking whatever blood came forth. Naruto was panting slightly, a heavy blush was covering from his right cheek, over the bridge of his nose, to his other cheek. Gaara smirked, licking the blood of his own lips, "I shall see you again, Naru."

With that said, the red head turned and walked out the door, as if nothing ever happened. Naruto slid down into a sitting position, trying to figure what exactly had just happened. He touched his neck gently, finding two puncture marks on his neck. He knew it was going to scar but he then smiled. If it was from the red head, he didn't mind it what-so-ever. He stood back up and walked down the stairs as well, only to be hugged by a pink haired female.

"Naru-chan! I was so worried!" Sakura said.

"I'm okay Sakura."

"That bastard didn't hurt you did he?" She asked, checking him over.

"He only got my cheek. Would've been worse if Gaara-sempei hadn't saved me."

That made Sakura paused, staring at her blonde gender-confused friend before suddenly smiling widely, "Omigod! He _saved_ you from Uchiha?_!_ Then what happened?"

"Well..." Naruto started but then paused, before tilting his neck to reveal the puncture marks.

Sakura stared at it with wide eyes, "H-He bit you?"

"Mhmmm...and it was actually...pleasant. Very...sexual I would say." Naruto said, eyes sliding into half-lidded form, a goofy love-struck smile forming on his face.

She then let out a silent squeal, "OMIGOD! You _love_ it! OOoooohhhh! You defiantly caught his attention! He does want you!"

Naruto snapped out of his daydream, blushing once again, "Y-You think so?"

"I know so. No one just comes up, gives you the worlds most pleasurable bite, just for no reason!" Sakura said, "He wants you. He wants to claim you!"

Naruto tried to silence his now singing friend, "S-Sakura! Please stop!"

Sakura just laughed as she darted away, still singing and teasing him as he chased after her, "Damn it Sakura!"


	3. Chapter 3

I like to thank Mantinas, Pinkyni21, FoxyDJ, and TigrezzTail for reviewing. ^-^

Neko: As you can see, we are updating. Here's the link to the site: facebook .com/pages/Me-and-Gaara-4ever/272890949419793

Also, if you start asking questions and such, I shall start posting them up in this little box. ^-^

Neko: *coughs* Ahem, TigrezzTail, to answer your question, Gaara does know that Naruto is a guy but refers to him as a girl. For respect.

Anyway, on with the story! Please enjoy! ^-^

* * *

><p>Thoughts (anger, happy, sad, joy, love, etc.): <em>'In need of mind soap.'<em>**_  
><em>**

Bloodlust Thoughts: _**'In need of mind soap'**_

Regular speech: "In need of mind soap."

Anger/Pissed speech: _"In need of mind soap."_

Enraged speech: **"In need of mind soap"**

Bloodlust speech: **_"In need of mind soap"_**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter<span> 3**_

Naruto groaned in despair. He just couldn't wrap his mind around what had happened. He had seen Sasuke limping, favoring a wrist and now supporting a black eye. The blonde grimaced slightly, knowing that it was a light punishment. The red head could've done something much worse. Naruto sighed, resting his cheek against his hand, glancing out the window of his work station. Naruto had gotten the permission to leave early and he went straight to his job, as a waitress. The owner of the shop didn't mind it and was pleased to actually find a hard working person.

"Oi Naru-chan!" the owner called.

"Hai Kyuubi-sama?" The blonde called back.

A tall women with an hour glass figure, combined with double d sized boobs and a giant ass, stood in the door way, a slender eyebrow raised. She pushed her loose dark red strands behind her ears as her dark amber-orange eyes focused on the blonde, "You need to stop daydreaming and get to work. We have customers!"

Not only was the women the owner of the shop but also the guardian of the blonde.

"Ah!" The blonde yelped out, flushing, "R-Right! Sorry!"

The older female smirked, chuckling, "I'm just busting your chops. But we do need your services sweetie."

Naruto nodded, quickly moving towards the front of the shop to greet the customers.

~_Transfer!~_

Gaara was scowling, not liking the fact he had to deal with his siblings but now his step-cousin. This girl was practically like his twin! Her mother had married into the family. He growled low in this throat as the girl just smirked at him. The girl had dark red hair, much like Gaara's but a bit more shiny. Instead of sea foam green teal blue eyes, she had a contrast of teal and icy blue eyes. Her skin was a bit more tan then his and she didn't have any dark circles around her eyes like he did. She had a sharky personality almost but she was also a bit clumsy and random. When provoked, she was violent and blood thirsty, just like him but much more rarer.

"Soooo..." the cool light voice said, "Someone's caught your eye."

She came off stupid most of the time but in reality, she was smart and sharp as a knife. She knew her cousin well. His eye twitched slightly, wanting to get away from her. She frowned, glaring at him lightly, waiting for him to answer. He sighed, knowing that she wouldn't let up till he told her.

"Yes." He said, glaring back.

Beaming, she hugged her cousin, "Aw! I knew you'd find someone!"

Gaara scoffed, not believing her, "I think the last you said to me was that you hoped I'd die alone."

She blinked, "Did I?"

He twitched slightly, gritting his teeth, "Yes you did."

"Oh...I must've been angry!" She chirped.

Oh how he wanted to murder the girl right then and there. He let out a pained sigh and said, "Tori...you piss me off."

"Aw! I love you too!"

Again, he twitched, not believing that this girl was even remotely related to him. She just giggled, "So who is this person?"

Before his brain could register what his lips had form, "Uzamaki Naruto." the said girl was smiling widely and her eyes were twinkling with mischievous.

_'Fuck.'_ he thought, angry at himself.

"Awwwww! You have a crush on blondie? How CUTE!" She squealed happily.

Gaara winced, wishing he thought before he spoke when it came to his cousin. The girl, Tori, just smiled happily, blabbing on how she was going to help him get the 'Love of his Life'. The red head groaned in despair, his head thunking against the desk. He couldn't keep any secrets from his cousin. She always somehow brought the secrets out of him without even trying. The girl was in reality, his best friend. His only real friend. She's been with him through thick and thin. She always wore that stupid smile no matter what had happened to her. She always wore that smile. Gaara smiled slightly, glancing at his cousin. Irritating as she was...he couldn't help but feel at peace whenever she was around. Her and the blonde beauty. He leaned back, his thoughts wrapping around the blonde. He had looked so cute when he was blushing. So ready to be taken right then and there. The red head smirked, knowing that the blonde was good as his.

"You know..." Tori cut in, interrupting his thoughts.

Gaara glared at the girl who just glared back and she made her way over, seating herself on his lap, straddling him and wove a hand through his hair before yanking on the strands, making his head go back, "_Don't glare at me mister!_"

He hissed angrily yet pleasurable. She knew his pleasure spots all too well. She knew that she'd get him all riled up and leave him to take care of the..._problem_. He glared at her slightly, hissing out, _"What do you want?"_

She studied him carefully before letting the strands loose but didn't move from her spot. The two had been together sexually before and there had been no feelings other then calmness.

"Before you had glared at me, I was going to suggest that you should talk to him more and actually hang around him." She said, giving him a light glare.

Gaara leaned his head back, sighing lightly, "I am well aware of this."

She suddenly smirked, "Then I highly suggest you get some control over yourself or else you'll be in pain all day."

Grinding her own pelvis against his, showing just how turned on he was. He hissed in pleasure before glaring at her, "I hate you."

"Love you too Gaa-kun!" She chirped happily again, giggling.

Even though he found her irritating, he couldn't bring himself to hate her and he knew that she was right. Now it was only a matter of time before he could claim the blonde as his own.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the link to the site: facebook .com/pages/Me-and-Gaara-4ever/272890949419793

ALRIGHTY! Here is the fourth chapter! It's gunna be a bit rushed.

Neko: Yeah...we're going somewhere today but it shall be good.

Mhm! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Thoughts (anger, happy, sad, joy, love, etc.): <em>'In need of mind soap.'<em>**_  
><em>**

Bloodlust Thoughts: _**'In need of mind soap'**_

Regular speech: "In need of mind soap."

Anger/Pissed speech: _"In need of mind soap."_

Enraged speech: **"In need of mind soap"**

Bloodlust speech: **_"In need of mind soap"_**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter<span> 4**_

A single hum was echoing through the air, an evil like smirk place on a face. Which it belonged to a girl named Tori. A dark red head with icy blue eyes. The girl was humming loudly, on a mission help her step-cousin out. Beside her, was her step-cousin himself. His eye twitched.

"Can you knock it off?" he growled out.

She only smirked, "Now why would I do that?"

He sighed once again, grumbling. She just skipped happily, humming loudly. She suddenly spotted the blonde coming out of a shop and she yelled happily, "NARU-CHAN!"

The blonde looked up, only catching a glimpse of the icy eyed red head as he was tackled to the ground by her, his face smooshed into her boobs. She proceeded to cuddle him, "Naru-chan! How I missed you! You've gotten bigger!"

He choked slightly, "T-Tori?"

She pulled away, grinning widely, "Yep! The one and only!"

Letting go of the blonde, she pulled the blonde up as she stood up herself. Naruto saw the male red head and blushed, "G-Gaara-sempei!"

He let out a smirk, "Naruto."

The blonde felt a shiver go through his body, knees almost giving out on him.

"Let's go and have some fun!" Tori said, looping arms with the blonde and the red head, "Let's go!"

Naruto glanced at them and asked, "How do you two know each other?"

"Us? We're step-cousins!" She said, smiling.

He blinked, shocked, "Step-cousins?"

"Yep!" She chirped, nodding.

"Wow...never picture you two as cousins."

"Most people don't." Gaara said.

"Yeah, because we're totally different." She said.

"I can see..." The blonde murmured.

He could see a resemblance, but wasn't sure why they were step-cousins.

"My mother married into their family. I was already born and when Gaara and I first met, I took to him imminently even if he didn't. But we got along once he warmed up to me." Tori said, smiling.

"Interesting." the blonde said, letting it sink in.

She hummed lightly, giggling.


End file.
